Tema del foro:Discusión General/@comment-177.224.186.124-20150126220841/@comment-26066212-20150127205155
Oigan, les voy a contar mi teoria de Five Nights At Freddy´s 3, en base a lo que ya se sabe: Primero, dejenme decirles la descripcion en Steam Greenlight: Thirty years after Freddy Fazbear's Pizza closed it's doors, the events that took place there have become nothing more than a rumor and a childhood memory, but the owners of Fazbear Fright: The Horror Attraction are determined to revive the legend and make the experience as authentic as possible for patrons, going to great lengths to find anything that might have survived decades of neglect and ruin. At first there were only empty shells, a hand, a hook, an old paper-plate doll, but then a remarkable discovery was made... The attraction now has one animatronic. Significa que esto ocurre 30 años despues de Five Nights at Freddy´s 1. Cuenta que esta vez no estamos en una pizzeria, sino que un grupo de personas decidieron abrir Fazbear Fright: The Horror Attraction, una casa de terror en la cual los visitantes podrian vivir los acontecimientos sucedidos en el pasado de la manera mas realista posible. Quisieron utilizar partes de antiguos animatronics, como vimos en el segundo teaser, y crearon un animatronic hibrido, el cual ya aparecio en el primer teaser. He analizado el trailer y he sacado esta teoria: El hombre morado formo parte del grupo de personas que fundaron la casa del terror, por lo tanto, ayudo a construir el animatronic hibrido juntando piezas de otros animatronics. El caso es que, los demas hombres que lo construian se dieron cuenta de su pasado lleno de crimenes, de manera que encerraron dentro del traje al hombre morado para al fin castigarle. Probablemente, el hombre morado moriria a los pocos dias, nadie puede vivir sin comer, beber ni dormir. Ademas, el traje esta lleno de cables y piezas metalicas, por lo tanto pudo morir por eso. Los hombres lo encerraron en una sala, que es la que aparece en el trailer. Por cierto, estaran preguntando: ¿Y como sabes que es un hombre el que esta dentro, y que es el hombre morado? Bueno, en el trailer aparecen referencias al hombre morado. (ejem: he will come back) Tambien, en el primer teaser pone "I´m still here" lo cual da que pensar. Ademas, fijaos en su forma de moverse, y mas aun en sus ojos. ¿No les parece muy humano? Ahora viene otra duda: ¿Como se mueve si esta muerto? La razon es muy antinatural pero vale la pena: Tiene una maldicion, esta endemoniado... Pienso eso porque, cuando en Freddy Fazbear Pizza ocurrieron los asesinatos, se dice que los niños echaron una maldicion en la pizzeria... ¿Por que no podria pasar aqui tambien? Ahora que ya aclare todo, quiero decir que, quizas el hombre morado (ya muerto y dentro del disfraz) tuviera deseos de venganza contra Mike o Jeremy (los antiguos guardas de seguridad) y su alma que vive dentro del animatronic, conserva el deseo. Ahora, esta muerto y su alma no puede comprender que el guarda de la casa de terror (o sea, tu) no es ni Mike ni Jeremy, piensa que eres uno de los dos puesto que tienes el mismo trabajo... Bueno hasta aqui mi teoria, espero que la apoyen c':